ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx/WTB Fanon Con June 2019
heyyyyyyyy if I remember correctly this is like my first ever main blog I've ever done for any fanon con’s so ya’ll better feel honored RIGHT NOW anyways this is going to be pretty short for the simple fact that i don’t want to drone on while talking about my projects, so i’m going to just keep it generally short and sweet anyways, let’s get into the M E A T of this blog post and talk about some ben 10 fanfiction things 'EZEKIEL ELIX: POWER IN COURAGE (EEPiC)' Alright, so Ezekiel Elix: Power in Courage is currently in the middle of its Season 1 finale, which will have 5 rather lengthy parts. Part 1 and 2 have currently been released and available to be read, along with all of the other 12 or so EEPiC episodes before it right here. So, what’s the status on Part 3? Currently, I’ve suffered a lack of motivation toward writing EEPiC, mainly a combination of me just being lazy and working on other stuff. Part 3 is around 40-50% percent complete and will probably be continued soon when I struggle my way out of this demotivated writer’s block… however, I decided to share a short little sneak peek at the bottom of this blog post, so stay tuned for that! As for a few other things regarding EEPiC, I’m going to just list them and give answers. * “When will you make actual pages for EEPiC?” Hopefully sometime soon. I’ve just been lazy and I also have no idea how to work stuff like templates, so I’ll probably need assistance in the process. * “Will EEPiC get a Season 2?” Most definitely. I don’t know how long will be the hiatus in between the ending of Season 1 and the beginning of Season 2, but it won’t be extremely long. * “Will a new alien be introduced in Season 2?” One, and a gimmick for the other aliens. * “How does the universe of EEPiC work? Is it its own universe, or linked to the Ben 10 canon?” It’s on board with the 2016 Reboot, and I considered originally making the two shows in the same universe, with the possibility of a Reboot Ben crossover in the future (which may or may not still be plausible). Characters such as Will Harangue and Jimmy Jones from the canon pre-Reboot universe are present but changed, such as Will Harangue currently having no grudge against Ezekiel and Jimmy Jones being much older and not just a dedicated fan toward Ezekiel, but to his entire team, the Axolorods. * “What does the team name ‘Axolorods’ even mean?” It’s a combination of “Axelrod”, the last name of New Axolo’s mayor, Lucian Axelrod, who debuts in Part 2 of the season finale, but is mentioned a few times prior in one or two episodes, and “Axolo” itself, the second word of the city’s name, which itself is based off the word “Axolotl”, the Mexican salamander the city is dedicated towards. EZEKIEL ELIX: POWER IN… HORIZONS Okay, so like I had a dumb idea a couple months ago while working on the first few of EEPiC that its universe secretly existed within the same universe of EBOmnitrix’s OC series, “E-10: Horizons” and in one episode, Ezekiel would invade the main lead, Ethan’s campus, act rude and destructive, and the two would fight. This was merely an inside joke and I obviously had no intention of making it, since I did not have any permission from EBOmnitrix himself. However, a few weeks ago, I came across a text file on my laptop of apparently what was my plans to make an actual serious EEPiC/E-10: Horizons crossover with the working nickname of “Ezekiel Elix: Power in Horizons” that had some different elements, such as Ezekiel not acting rude for no reason, a new villain that threatened the two heroes, a few villains from both series who would appear, and so on. I believe my intention of it upon completing it was to show it to EB via Discord and see what he thinks (also, apparently I would work on the entire crossover myself and only get assistance from EB if I was stuck on certain parts, crossover would be the length of a usual E10H episode, but slightly longer) Anyways, I was bored one night so I decided to tweak this concept a bit more, which included creating the villain and writing out a currently-unfinished rough draft of the crossover would play out. I decided to show it to EB all of the stuff (besides the rough draft, which I started creating after showing him it), and he did indeed like my concepts and gave me the heads-up that I have permission to make said crossover… so, yeah. You’re all going to get a possible EEPiC/E10H crossover, most likely before the beginning of Season 2 for both shows (though the crossover will be taking place around Season 1) called EEPiH. I’ll finish the rough draft soon and get to actual work on it when EEPiC’s first season is concluded. BRAWL OF THE OMNIVERSE A brand-new project that I’m working on and off once in a while. I don’t have much for it, but the basic summary is that BotO takes place in the canon Ben 10 universe and is a group of around 21 to 24 alternate Ben’s, either good, evil, or neutral and including some canon ones such as Ben 23, Mad Ben, Benzarro, Bad Ben, and Nega Ben, being kidnapped from their dimensions by a near-omnipotent being known as Trix, who wants them to participate as contestants in an all-Ben-10-themed game show, where the contestants are gradually eliminated at the end of each competition before the final 3 battle in one final mega competition for the grand prize, a Fermented Taydenite crystal that can input massive amounts of energy compared to normal Taydenite and is generally insanely valuable. The main lead is a grim alternate version of Prime Ben, who’s suffered darker events in his timeline, such as the actual death of Grandpa Max in the beginning of Alien Force, Gwen’s superheroine alias of Lucky Girl taking the spotlight over him, Kevin fleeing Earth in a fit of shock after he was mentally cured in Ultimate Arc’s “Absolute Power” arc, but still trapped in his Ultimate Kevin mutation, and never becoming a Plumber, instead becoming a secret defender of Bellwood and keeping himself away from the public eye, despite his wishes to become famous like the alternate Ben’s, especially Prime Ben, who he absolutely hates due to seeing him as an all-perfect version of himself. This Ben also possesses a playlist of ten new aliens, who will appear in the series. (Do note BotO's plot may be subject to change, as it's still a WIP.) CAMP PRIMUS A collaborative project between me and user SpookyLaundry that it’s still a WIP, but one or two pages of it are present on the BTFF wiki as of right now. It’s a simple OC series that primarily takes place in a summer camp where the main lead Owen discovers his own Omnitrix and battles the usual villainous creatures that emerges from the dark woods, with the help of his friends and other camp members. More information and wiki pages will be released at a later date. Stay tuned. EEPiC SEASON 1 FINALE PART 3 SNEAK PEEK (And finally, the sneak peek! Enjoy!) the scene changes to that of the center of New Axolo, completely devoid of life from Thaddeus scaring everyone back to their houses and apartments. A pale-white prisoner transport vehicle drives through the streets at a brisk speed as the view pans over to the outside of its black-tinted driver window, the visibly gleaming lens of a pair of glasses on the driver’s face, before abruptly, the view changes to show the backside of a lanky figure who glides out of a nearby alley way and several yards in front of the vehicle, grinds to a halt, and keeps his ground, as the view twists and pans upwards, soon revealing himself as Infrared Eyes. The driver’s eyes widen in shock of the armored Dreamer mutant before him, as his silhouette hand rises up to adjust his glasses. Eyes: “Leadhead… as I live and breathe.” driver, “Leadhead” glares through his gleaming glasses and attempts to reverse the vehicle, only to suddenly realize it’s suddenly not budging. The view abruptly changes to show sections of asphalt cracking open behind the vehicle and tendril-like appendages of soil and tiny plant life lifting out and coiling around the back wheels, keeping them restrained, obviously the work of Bonsai, who is showed in the distance, keeping her hands clasped together. A pair of Axoloender II members, Fruitfly and Petrichor, emerge from the shadows of an alleyway behind Bonsai and rush out, the former moving as a malleable cloud of insects and the latter curling up and rolling around like a pillbug. Leadhead’s movements become panicked as he soon realizes what is going. Panic! At The Disco - The Hurricane (instrumental) the rest of the Axoloender II members eject from their hiding spots. An invisible Coppershred materializes on top of the vehicle as a nearby street light begins violently flickering and sparking with electricity, before the electrified phantom that is Voltspark lunges from it while Abcruncher, using his enhanced jumping, jumps from the same hiding spot as Fruitfly and Petrichor, jumping on top of the van with Coppershred. Eyes: “If it wasn’t obvious, Leadhead, we want your cargo… give him up and we’ll let you go completely. No roughing you up, no practical jokes, no damage to your vehicle. We just want him… and if not-” (on cue, the Fahrenheight Twins jumps down in-front of the vehicle, snarling with “Hundred” baring teeth and drooling sizzling saliva and “Sub-Zero” exhaling visible icey-cold puffs of air) “-things might a little out of hand.” panning shots show the eight members surrounding the van, with both Abcruncher and Coppershred on the roof, Voltspark on the right, both Infrared Eyes and the Fahrenheight Twins on the front, Bonsai on the left and keeping the vehicle restrained with her mutant ability, and both Fruitfly and Petrichor on the back. Leadhead adjusts his glasses, removes them, places them in a small glove compartment, and with a pair of abrupt movements of his silhouette form, quickly shuts the glove compartment shut and slams his foot down on the pedal. vehicle shrieks as he abruptly manages to briefly overpower Bonsai’s restraints, partially tearing them, as Leadhead quickly shifts in reverse, the rapidly spinning wheels managing to shred the organic restraints and free the vehicle. Fruitfly rapidly erupts into her semi-tangible insect cloud form, Petrichor grabs onto the back of the vehicle, and Coppershred is nearly thrown into the roof, but clings on, digging her retractable claws into the roof. Eyes: “Not the response I was desiring! STOP HIM!” TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3… “GATEKEEPER’S WRATH” Category:Blog posts